janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Magda
Magda is a recurring character on Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Priscilla Barnes. Character Magda is introduced as a cold woman. From the Pilot onwards, she is shown telling Petra what to do, meddling with Petra's marriage troubles with Rafael, and suggesting trickery and schemes to solve problems. She calls Petra a 'selfish girl', telling her that she 'whored herself out' to Roman and generally berates her. When she's revealed to not be paraplegic, it is the start of an ongoing theme that Magda keeps secrets from Petra. As the series progresses, Magda only reveals an increasing ability to commit awful acts, culminating in her first murder (that we know of) of Ivan Rogachevsky. Following this event, she has taken to openly threatening her own daughter. Arc When the show starts Magda is staying The Marbella where her son-in-law is the owner. Her husband sent Petra and Magda to West Germany to escape the Iron Curtain. Unfortunately, he died one week before the wall fell, leaving Magda to raise Petra alone. Five years before the show starts they are living in the Czech Republic where Petra is dating a man named Miloš. Things did not end well between them and Miloš eventually attacked Petra with acid, which missed and hit Magda instead. The attack led her to get hit by a car, leaving her with a horrible burn on her face. Miloš went to jail for his actions and Magda and Petra are on the run from him when the show starts. Physical Appearance Magda is in a wheelchair, with an acid burn along the side of her face. Her hair is blonde and she speaks with an accent. In Chapter 28 she loses her eye and her right hand after throwing all of Miloš' grenades into the ocean, except one without a pin which blew up in her hand. She now wears an eyepatch and has a hook for a hand. Quotes Trivia *She's Czech. *Miloš threw acid on her face. *She speaks with a Russian (not Czech) accent. **It is possible that Magda is Russian, as her son, Pyotr, lives in Russia. *She's in a wheelchair, but was faking an injury and can actually walk. *She loves money. *She and Petra both adopted the surname 'Andel' when moving to Miami, but Petra changed her first name too. *She has both her right hand and her leg amputated. Episodes SEASON 1 (12/22) :Pilot • Chapter Two • Chapter Five • Chapter Six • Chapter Seven • Chapter Eight • Chapter Nine • Chapter Ten • Chapter Eleven • Chapter Nineteen • Chapter Twenty • Chapter Twenty-Two SEASON 2 (11/22) :Chapter Twenty-Three • Chapter Twenty-Five • Chapter Twenty-Seven • Chapter Twenty-Eight • Chapter Twenty-Nine • Chapter Thirty • Chapter Thirty-One • Chapter Thirty-Three • Chapter Thirty-Eight • Chapter Forty • Chapter Forty-Three SEASON 3 (2/20) :Chapter Forty-Five • Chapter Forty-Six SEASON 4 (9/17) :Chapter Sixty-Six • Chapter Sixty-Seven • Chapter Sixty-Eight • Chapter Sixty-Nine • Chapter Seventy • Chapter Seventy-One • Chapter Seventy-Nine • Chapter Eighty • Chapter Eighty-One SEASON 5 (4/19) :Chapter Ninety-Five • Chapter Ninety-Six • Chapter Ninety-Seven • Chapter One-Hundred Photos Magda.jpg 28magda.jpeg|Chapter Twenty-Eight 6magda.jpg|Chapter Six Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters